A Stronger Heroine
by lalala777
Summary: What happens when Bella grows a backbone in New Moon? Find out! AU Aro/Bella


Hey guys!

So I'm taking a short break from my SA story, because I need to do a cute little one-shot so I can get a little inspired! This story takes place at the end of New Moon, and it's exactly what I would do if I were Bella.

Because, if we're all in semi-agreement, Bella needs to grow a bit of a backbone when it come to Edward.

**Warning: **This story does involve almost everyone in the Twilight series turning against

Ed-twerp, so if you like him, don't read this. Otherwise, this is PG. No wild … … …

You get my point.

This one-shot also includes some Aro/Bella. (Hey, y'all saw the horrible movie, he had his hands all over her. And if you don't believe me, go watch the Volturi scene. It's really kind of weird…) But anyways, I completely support Bella paired with almost anyone except Mr. Edward Cullen…

So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I sometimes don't want to… *thinks* except maybe Aro… or Alec… or Carlisle… Hey, vampire doctors are hot!

**A Stronger Heroine**

**A Twilight Story**

_"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."_

_"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner_

_rather than later."_

_"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents __do __happen. Please wait below until after_

_dark, though, if you don't mind."_

_"Of course," Edward agreed, while I cringed at the thought of waiting out the day before we_

_could escape._

_"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and_

_Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed_

_it to Edward. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."_

_Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down._

_Aro sighed. "It suits you."_

_Edward chuckled, but broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll_

_wait below."_

"Wait."

I was surprised to find out it had been Marcus who had spoken. He didn't seem like the type to speak out at these… meetings. As I mentioned before, he seemed very bored with the idea of it all. The black-haired vampire glided forward to Aro, brushing his hand against the leader's papery white one.

Aro's eyes widened. "Very interesting," he murmured, staring straight at me. He turned to his brother. "This must wait. Marcus, I do not believe she will agree."

As Aro was talking, Edward let out a low growl. "I can't read his mind," he spoke in an undertone to Alice and me. "He's reciting _Romeo and Juliet _backwards in Italian in his head."

I couldn't help myself; I giggled. Every head in the room whipped towards me. "What is it, dear Bella?" Aro asked curiously, though it was more of a demand.

I looked around the room at all the perfectly confused faces, and began to laugh harder. Maybe it was just a release of tension; I've been full of it since I moved from Phoenix. "No one," I gasped, "found that funny? At all?"

"Do you not like _Romeo and Juliet?" _Jane spoke up. "I have never met a human girl who doesn't."

"It's a story about a boy and a girl who obsessively love each other," Caius remarked, forever the know-it-all. "Anyone with taste would hate it."

Marcus whispered to himself, then looked like he realized something. Again, he brushed his hand with Aro's. Again, Aro looked surprised. "Very probable, brother," he murmured.

"What is it?" Alice asked warily.

"Marcus believes that, if Romeo and Juliet were real people, they would share a bond like yours and Edward's," Aro raised an eyebrow. He gazed at me, obviously waiting for something-

Duh!

I turned so I was facing Edward, taking a deep breath.

"Edward, I don't think this is going to work anymore."

Edward stared at me in disbelief. "Have you gone mad?" he exclaimed.

"If this is madness, I wish it would've happened a long time ago," I whispered. I started speaking in a louder voice. "Well, first of all, you're a stalker. I mean, you watched me sleep! How creepy is that? Second, you left me! In the middle of a forest! That's stupid and dangerous. I was comatose for a year, now I come and save your sorry ass, and you expect for us to just live happily ever after?"

There was a pause, then I began in a softer tone. "And last of all, you don't love me."

Edward began to protest that one, but I cut him off.

"Yes, you might care for me, but, Edward, you're just oddly obsessed with me. Or my blood. You believe you can make all the decisions, and think you're always right! When do I get to choose? 'Bella, it's not safe' or 'Bella, it's not right'!" I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. "I just think it's better for us to be apart."

There was an awkward silence, then someone began to clap. I looked behind me, and Aro was smirking at me with his hands poised in front of him, slowly applauding. Soon enough, everyone had join in, except Alice. She stared at Edward.

"You left her in the middle of a forest? That's not what you told us! You said the two of you parted amicably, and that Bella had accepted us leaving," the pixie thought for a minute. "That would explain why you were so happy to see me, Bella."

Exactly," I agreed.

"Well, in that case," Alice grinned, and began to clap with the rest of the Volturi. Edward left in a huff.

Aro walked forward, slinging an arm over Alice's shoulders and around my waist. "So I suppose you both will be joining the Volturi," he tried again to recruit the seer and the shield.

Both Alice and I smiled. "Sign us up," I said.

TTTTTTTT

_Third Person POV _

By the period of three months, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had sporadically turned up in Italy, looking to join the Volturi. Bella was turned into a vampire a few weeks after Carlisle arrived. The blonde doctor had changed her, stepping in for her father figure. Edward was eventually killed by Alec when he turned up in Volterra. You see, Alec thought of Bella as a second sister.

Jane, Bella, Rosalie, Heidi, and Alice became something along the lines of the three musketeers. You could hardly find one of them alone for more than five minutes.

This was, of course, a pain in the butt for their mates: Aro, Emmett, Demetri, and Jasper. Jane was single, but there was a cute new sixteen year old on the guard…

Aro and Bella, with the help of Caius and Marcus, ruled the vampire world; Bella was renowned for her kindness. Many vampires who committed minor offences were spared because of her gentle nature. Aro was the best mate Isabella could've possibly asked for.

So, she now she had her friends, family, and soul mate all in one place. 'Life is pretty good,' she thought.

Sometimes, she wondered what would've happened if she had been weak and stayed with Edward. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't had the courage to stand up to him. Then she smiled, realizing Aro had unconsciously aided her with that one. Even though she hadn't known it back then, her love for him helped her to master her fears.

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear." _

_-Ambrose Redmoon_

Thanks for reading!

I hope you guys realized this wasn't really serious, so I don't want any flames commenting on the complete craziness of this piece.

I might write a longer and a lot more serious story with Aro/Bella… You guys think that's a good idea? Or was this too crappy for you to possibly imagine in novel form?

-lala-


End file.
